The Lover After Me
by Ann Valentine
Summary: While flipping through the paper, Yamato stumbles upon a wedding announcement. (implied shonen-ai: Jyoto; implied shojo-ai: Mira; implied het: Jyomi)


My Digimon Valentine's Day fic. ^_^ Enjoy, and please review! 

_blah_--song lyric 

_/blah/_--flashback 

And by the way, this contains implied YAOI (male/male relationship) and YURI (female/female relationship.) Don't like it, hit the back button. On the other hand, it also contains implied HET (male/female relationship). Don't like that, hit the back button. 

This fic has something to offend everyone. ^______________^ 

Anyway, let's go on with the show! __

_Ever since you've been gone_

_The lights go out the same_

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love, to your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me_

I flipped open the newspaper, taking a sip of my coffee. News . . . sports . . . comics . . . wedding announcements . . . 

I froze. 

I turned the page, stopped, turned back, blinked, rubbed my eyes, and stared in vague disbelief at the picture. 

Staring up at me, a smile on his black-and-white face, was my ex-lover. 

With his arms around Mimi Tachikawa. 

Oh, Christ. 

I knew I was imagining things. There was no way that he was getting married to Mimi. Uh-uh. No way in hell. 

Oh, Christ. 

Blinking several times, I leaned forward to read the blurb beneath the picture that shouldn't exist. 

'Prominent physician Kido Jyou recently announced his engagement to Tachikawa Mimi Both Kido-san and Tachikawa-san are members of the original team of Chosen Children. Kido-san graduated from Tokyo University and is practicing medicine from his office in Tomoeda. Tachikawa-san is a graduate of Sarah Lawrence College in New York, USA, and is an actress. They will be married at (insert church name here) on 14th October.' 

Oh, Christ. 

I wasn't seeing things. 

With shaking hands, I set down the paper and took another sip of coffee. This wasn't possible, it wasn't right. 

Unbidden, a memory sprang to the front of my mind. 

_/"Forever?"_

_ A squeeze of the hand. "Sounds good to me."_

_ "You'd never leave, would you?"_

_ "Leave? I'm not stupid, Jyou. I could never leave you."_

_ A smile. "You don't know how much that means to me."/_

In the end, it turned out it wasn't even me who left. 

_/"I'm leaving you."_

_ "What? Why?"_

_ "I don't love you anymore."/_

A wet spot appeared on the newsprint, then a second, then a third. It took me a second to realize that I was producing that wetness, and that I was crying. 

I hadn't cried since he left. I thought I had used up all my tears. 

Sniffling, I wiped my nose, and then with a bit of childish glee, wiped my tears off the paper, smearing the lovebirds' faces. 

Served them damn right. 

There was a knock at the door. I took a second to make myself presentable, then answered the door. Before I could register anything, there was a sobbing person in my arms. 

I looked down. "Sora?" 

Sora leaned back, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "She left me, Yamato, she left me . . . " 

"Whoa, calm down, Sora-chan," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the couch. "Who left you? What happened?" 

Sora swallowed hard, scrubbing furiously at her eyes. When she finally got herself under control, she said in a quivery voice, "This . . . this morning, we were eating breakfast, and she looked at me and said, 'Sora, I'm leaving you.' I asked her why, and she said . . . she said . . ." Sora broke down again, covering her face with her hands. I hugged her, waiting for her to finish. 

"She said she was getting married to Jyou," she finally mumbled into my chest. 

"Oh, Sora-chan . . ." I stroked her hair, rocking her. "I know exactly what you're going through." 

One wouldn't think that a gay man and a lesbian would have to turn to one another for comfort, but then, one wouldn't think that said homosexuals' lovers would run off together. 

We sat there for a long time, crying and consoling each other. 

It's February now. Mimi and Jyou have been married for four months. Mimi is pregnant. Jyou is wildly successful, and the Kidos reside in a lovely house just outside of Tomoeda. 

Sora is staying with me. Neither of us is interested in romance at the moment--we're still reeling from the blows dealt to us. I think it'll be a long time until either of us starts dating again. 

Tomorrow is Valentine's Day. 

So, Jyou and Mimi, happy Valentine's Day. Mimi, take a moment from your cleaning and preparing the baby's room and think about the girl you left behind. Jyou, pause between patients and think about the boy whose heart you broke. 

We'll be thinking about you. 

_The only difference is_

_You call another name_

_To your love, to your lover now_

_To your love_

_The lover after me_

_The lover after me . . _

~la fin~ 


End file.
